


From Sky to Ground Oneshots

by Pegaz03



Series: From Sky to Ground [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegaz03/pseuds/Pegaz03
Summary: Some side stuff that doesn't quite fit in with the rest of Miko's adventure. Should read From Sky to Ground before this. Not all of these will actually be important.





	From Sky to Ground Oneshots

Miko’s POV

I sat in the airport waiting for my host parent to pick me up. I didn’t need to wait, because I could get there on my own but, I have to pretend to be human now. I made sure that she would think I’m from Japan. I even researched places in Japan, because it seems my host parent is form Japan. Her name is Red Nakamaru. Red is a strange name. Oh well.  
I saw a red car pull up and a lady with red hair wearing all red get out. That’s a lot of red. I’d bet money that that was Red.  
“Are you Miko Nakadai?” She asked.  
“Yep, that’s my name don’t wear it out!” That’s not my name…  
“I’m Red Nakamaru, your host parent.”  
“Cool.”  
The drive to her house was uneventful. No surprise. When we got to her house in the small town of Jasper, Nevada, we were greeted by a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a lot of pink.  
“Red! Your home! Oh you must be Miko!” She exclaimed one thing after another.  
“I’m Alice. So, what’s your favorite color, food, place, book, movie, song, sweet, and your favorite pastime?” She asked enthusiastically.  
“Eh, Alice,” Red said, “please stop that.”  
“Oaky dokey reddy!”  
~***~  
I was moved into the house. I had a nice good sized room with a bathroom next to it. The house was really nice, for the fact that it’s in the middle of nowhere. I start school tomorrow, though.  
~***~  
The first day of school was absolutely boring. Nothing happened! I have several classes with this twelve year old. It’s just strange. Rafael Esquivel I think his name was.


End file.
